oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Cabin Fever
Details Walkthrough After you start the quest, go to the docks and board The Adventurous, Bill Teach's ship. Then talk to him to go out to sea. An enemy pirate ship will shoot three holes in your ship. They will also destroy the cannon. The first thing you need to do is destroy their cannon so that they can't do any more damage. Go to the bottom level of the ship and take the tinderbox. Then take a rope from the repair locker and a fuse from the gun locker. Back on the main level, climb the mast and use your rope on the sail to swing over to the enemy ship. You will be attacked by level 57 Pirates. Find the cannon, use the fuse on the gunpowder barrel, then light it to blow it up. Take the rope, climb the mast, and go back to The Adventurous. After you talk to Bill Teach again, he will ask you to fix the holes in the hull. On the bottom floor, take 6 planks, 30 tacks, and 3 swamp paste from the repair locker, since each hole takes 2 planks and 10 tacks to fix. After fixing them, use swamp paste on them to prevent leaking. Talk to Bill Teach again. He will tell you to rob the enemy ship. Take another rope from the repair locker, climb the mast, swing to the enemy ship, and climb down. Search the chest, crate, and barrel. You need to wait for them to respawn, but you can return to The Adventurous using the rope and sail after you have 10. Put it in the plunder chest. ( if you don't want to wait, just log out and in for the chest to reset) Speak to Bill Teach. You need to replace the broken cannon barrel with a new one. Take a cannon barrel from the gun locker and repair it. Speak to Bill Teach again. You must now shoot the enemies with the cannon. Take a ramrod, a few fuses, a few barrels (the cannon can explode) and a few canisters from the gun locker. Then follow these steps: 1. Take some gunpowder (you need 1 gunpowder per cannonfire) from the barrel next to the cannon. Use it on the cannon. 2. Use a ramrod (found in the gunlocker) on the cannon. 3. Use the canister on the cannon. 4. Use the fuse on the cannon. You will need 1 fuse per cannonfire, so be sure to have multiple fuses. 5. When there's a pirate in front of the cannon, FIRE!!!! If you miss, follow step 6, then follow steps 1 - 4 again until you hit. If you hit, talk to Bill Teach. 6. "Empty-out" the cannon after each round, repair it if it blew up. Even if the cannon blew up, the cannon will still need to be cleaned. After you've shot the enemy crew, Bill will tell you to sink their ship by blasting three holes in their ship. Follow steps 1 - 5 again until you've made three hits, but use cannonballs instead of canister. You will then be on the island Bill said you would be on. Then you will see a short cut-scene involving Bill and Mom. When the cut-scene is over the quest is done with. Then you can talk to Bill Teach and he will give you 10,000 coins and then he'll say that he'll take you here anytime you wish. Reward *2 Quest points *7,000 Crafting experience *7,000 Smithing experience *7,000 Agility experience *10,000 coins *Access to Mos Le'Harmless *Book o' piracy Category:Quests Category:Cabin Fever